


The Art of Love

by RoseAmaranth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, First Date, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, IronStrange, M/M, Teasing, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseAmaranth/pseuds/RoseAmaranth
Summary: Stephen is a bit dense when it comes to emotions. And a nervous wreck about love.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Wong & Tony Stark
Kudos: 85





	The Art of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Valentine's Day fic. Cliche but I don't care. I love drowning in fluff. Sue me!

It wasn't too often Stephen got nervous. Not since he was a child. He gave speeches without a single tremble, faced off against the biggest threats to their world imaginable, performed complicated surgeries without breaking a sweat, and could nail new spells on the first try. He was cool, calm, and collected in nearly every aspect of his life. Totally in control.

Except when it came to love.

For some reason, the second his heart came into play, the minute he had to deal with his emotions in regards to other people, all his confidence vanished. He was awkward. He was confusing. It was a wonder he ever went out with Christine in the first place. Maybe she took pity on him back then, thinking him a poor little med student asking out a girl for the first time. Which he wasn't. He was just no good at it. 

The days of Christine were long gone, and Stephen swore off love. Not that it was too hard doing that considering what he now did for a living. Kind of hard to date when you were out fighting creatures in other dimensions and essentially time traveling. He was doing so well, working with Wong and Mordo, learning spells, adjusting to being Sorcerer Supreme, and studying different texts when he had a moment. He wasn't lonely. Bored. Sad. Stephen was content, and that was good.

And then he met the Avengers. Properly. Not on the battlefield like he did when he was still barely a master. Not in passing as they fought in New York and Stephen had to keep the Sanctum protected. He was invited to a meeting to discuss his abilities and a place on the team for him (which he would deny all of three times before caving in). So he showed up, dazzled them with basic spells, and denied their invitation to be an Avenger. Captain Rogers shook his hand (a painful ordeal he spent days trying to soothe), thanked him, and that was it.

So he thought. 

Stephen never thought much about the Iron Man, nor the man under the armor. Probably arrogant. Probably pretty smart. Probably a douchebag to deal with. Persistent to an infuriating degree was not one of the things he would have guessed about Tony Stark, but he most certainly was. Because while Captain Rogers accepted his rejection with a polite smile and regret in his eyes, Tony decided there wouldn't be any 'no' from him. For two weeks, Stephen had to suffer through Tony constantly popping up at the Sanctum and following him around- for hours.

'Infuriating' was not a strong enough word to describe the man. There were days Stephen entertained the idea of throwing him in a pocket dimension and never letting him out again. 

The second invitation was laughed at. How could Stark honestly think he would join the team when he was one of its more prominent members? Harassing someone was not the professional way to get an ally, and Stephen was not giving him any satisfaction. So he spit acidic words at him and sent him packing with hurt eyes and a stiff jaw. Good. Stay away now.

But he didn't. Tony kept coming back. Every. Single. Day. No matter what Stephen tried to do, Tony came back. He still followed him around the Sanctum, touching things he shouldn't and nearly getting sucked into a picture frame. And his frustration was reaching dangerous levels, the Sanctum's energy curling darkly at the edges to match his mood. Tony never stopped, didn't seem bothered that Stephen was constantly snapping at him for so much as breathing. 

As time wore on, however, Stephen's resistance started to wane. His words weren't nearly as sharp anymore, instead sighing and slowly accepting that the man was not going away any time soon. And when the third and final invitation came, Stephen accepted with drooping shoulders and no resolve left. Tony managed to wear him down, which was a pretty lofty accomplishment he was definitely not going to tell him about. Stephen was notoriously stubborn, but apparently the Iron Man was more so. 

Joining the Avengers wasn't so bad, except he now had to be around Tony and his antics more often than before. If he was bad at the Sanctum, it was nothing compared to what he was like in his place. Stephen would lean against the table, glancing over blueprints and diagrams scattered along the surface, while Tony showed off his latest creations or talked about where he wanted to take Stark Industries in the next decade. And honestly it was all pretty impressive.

Meetings were boring, Captain Rogers droning on about public opinion and general morale, but Tony at least made it a hint interesting with his comments that Rogers dodged effortlessly. And Stark provided lunch, which was always something delicious and expensive. Five-star quality. Bruce was always interesting to speak with while they were picking at a quality dish, Tony butting in every so often with his thoughts on their conversation, or to ask Stephen questions about the topic if he didn't already know about it.

He thought accepting the invitation would keep Stark out of the Sanctum, but it seemed as if instead it was seen as an all-access pass to everything Stephen was ever doing. He hung around longer, somehow befriended Wong and made him laugh (which was just irritating because Stephen was far funnier), and even brought food late at night while Stephen was working through transcribing a book. It was like he was everywhere Stephen looked, and he could not figure out how the billionaire Avenger didn't have better things to do than bother Stephen. 

It took Stephen over a year to realize he was the only one Tony paid this much attention to. That the constant hanging around – even when Stephen wasn't doing anything important or interesting – was him showing an _interest_ in him beyond the fact he was a powerful sorcerer and a great addition to the team. Apparently, he liked being around Stephen for seemingly endless amounts of time. 

And it wasn't even Stephen who realized it first, but _Wong._ Which was just sad and embarrassing.

“Stephen.” Instantly he was on high alert. Wong only ever called him 'Strange', so for him to address him by his first name was something to be concerned about. He marked his place in his book and set it aside, ready to use his intellect and/or spells to solve whatever it is that troubled Wong.

“What's wrong?” To his confusion, Wong stopped just inside the door, raising a brow at him.

“Wrong?” He slowly leaned back in his chair, still ready to jump into action if needed.

“Yeah. The problem. The reason you've come in here saying my name. I assume there is a situation?” He picked up his mug of tea, Wong shaking his head with a quiet laugh. Okay, this was weird.

“Oh. No, it's not like that. I only wanted to tell you that I'm certain Mister Stark has feelings for you.” And now tea was sprayed across the room, Stephen choking on air. Wong only watched, the bastard, while Stephen struggled to regain his composure. Which took an embarrassing amount of time.

“I'm sorry. You came in here to tell me you think Tony _Stark_ has _feelings_ for me? That is what you are saying.” Wong nodded, hands tucked away behind him and face drawn in his usual expression. Stephen narrowed his eyes. “And you're serious about that ridiculous notion?”

“I do not kid about these things, Strange. You know that.” They never really talked about feelings before, so he wasn't really sure what that even meant. 

“Right. Well, I don't think so.” 

“You don't think so.” Stephen huffed.

“That's what I said, Wong. I don't think Tony _has feelings for me.”_ Wong shook his head and sat in the chair by Stephen's.

“From your own account, you don't seem like the best one to assess that. I, on the other hand, know a great deal about emotions and love between people. Even people such as yourself and Mister Stark.” Stephen opened his book once more, no longer caring about this conversation. If it wasn't an emergency, then he didn't need to bother.

“Wait. What do you mean _'such as yourself and Mister Stark'?_ And what is it with the formalities? I thought you were _friends_ with him.” Wong snorted.

“I do not have friends, Strange.” Stephen shook his head, focusing on the words on the pages before him. “And what I meant was you both are difficult people who think you're so different from anyone else. Especially you. But I can see through it all. You'll see.”

And he did see. The second he found Wong was right, that Tony was interested in him beyond friendship and being teammates, he fell into the old pattern of his. Love was never something he was good at, and it was still something he couldn't handle very well. Wong constantly made fun of how he acted whenever Tony came over to the Sanctum. How he stumbled over himself more and dropped things with how bad his hands were always shaking. 

Another three months later and Tony finally asked him out for a proper date. One might think a billionaire would try to dazzle the person who caught their interest with gifts and fancy dates to Paris or Venice. Tony? He decided to annoy Stephen until he was forced to give in to his requests, then continue to shadow him everywhere until someone woke Stephen up to Tony's obvious behavior.

And for their date? He wanted to take Stephen on a date...on the roof of Stark tower. Most might stick their nose up to that, but Stephen was pleasantly pleased by that. He found it charming, even. 

Despite how he was about money back when he was a surgeon, Stephen didn't want to be flattered with money and presents. Either Tony understood that about him, or he wasn't that kind of man. So maybe it wouldn't be so bad with Tony. 

“He's here.” There was something so smug about Wong's face while watching Stephen fashioning up his tie with a spell. He didn't have the time nor patience to deal with his fingers and tying the stupid piece of silk fabric. “Do I need to give you the safe sex talk?” 

He didn't even think of that. When was the last time he actually had sex? Oh, man. Oh _man._

“ _No..._ But thanks for that. Now I'm going to be even more nervous. Maybe I shouldn't g-” Another head popped around the corned, Tony's bright smile setting loose a cage of butterflies in his chest.

“Ready?” Stephen finished his grooming and joined them in the hallway, Tony not even trying to hide his gaze as it burned up and down his body. He nearly felt like throwing up, he was so nervous. “I promise to have him home before midnight, Wong. We'll drive slow. Er.” 

“Please. You can keep him if you want. I can finally watch my show in peace.” This date was looking to be a terrible idea. Stephen hadn't been on a date in _years_ , and to top it off Tony decided to be really cliché and cute by making their date on _Valentine's Day._ And at the moment, watching Tony and Wong enjoying easy conversation and Tony's perfect...everything, that seemed like the worst idea ever at the moment. 

Who was he kidding right now? Stephen was not made for this. He was good at fighting. Saving lives. Dating? Being a good boyfriend? He was barely a good _friend._ Just ask Wong. Christine. Anyone he called a friend at the hospital. This was not going to go well at all.

As Tony disappeared down the hallway, stopping by a mask or picture every few steps, Wong grabbed his elbow, stopping him from following after the engineer. Which was probably not a good plan since he had this tendency to touch everything.

“Stephen, stop worrying. You'll have fun. You'll enjoy each other's company. Stark is a nice man, and he's not an idiot. Be good and be safe. I have things taken care of here.” Despite how weird it was getting this speech from Wong, it helped soothe him. Right. He was Sorcerer Supreme Doctor Stephen Strange. He could go on one simple date with Tony Stark. One of the most influential men on the planet. One of the richest. One of the more gorgeous men Stephen's seen.

Oh, great. 

“You okay, Stranger?” They were sat on the roof of Stark Industries, a table covered with a cream table cloth and candles flickering in the night. It was absolutely beautiful out, the city lights below mingling with the stars above, and Tony, of course, looked spectacular. The meal was simple, just stir-fry over white rice and wine glasses set by their plates. Tony took water in his, Stephen sipping at his wine every couple of seconds while Tony did most of the talking.

This was not going well at all. He was messing it up with his nerves. 

“I'm good. Fine. Um, great. This is very delicious.” Tony sat back and just watched him, the candle flame wavering in the breeze. 

“Thank you. I have a great chef who taught me how to make this. And Rhodey may have helped a little. I'm a good cook, but I wanted it to be perfect. And make sure you save room for dessert! Rhodey made this...it's a pastry that tastes like heaven. You'll love it.” Stephen finished off his food, setting his chopsticks aside and taking a deep breath, raising his gaze to meet Tony's. They were bright, warm, and the affection he found there was staggering. 

“Why the roof?” Confusion flickered across his features, Stephen rushing to explain the out-of-nowhere question. “I mean, how did you come up with the idea? Like, a lot of people eat inside. Not that I'm complaining. This is incredible. I love it. Forget it-” A calloused finger brushed over the sensitive skin of his right hand, jerking his tumble of words to a halt. 

“I've always wanted to have a date on the roof of a tall tower looking over the city. I thought it would be...romantic. That's okay, right?” Stephen chuckled, finishing off his wine and feeling himself slowly relax. Alcohol could seriously take the edge off. And so could laughter. 

“I believe dates should have an element of romance to them. Unless this is meant to be a date between friends?” He was making a joke, but he always believed there was a hint of truth to every joke. And in this case there was. Because even though he was on a date with Tony, and the man was looking at him like he was the most amazing person in the world, he still couldn't really believe it was a date between people who cared about each other. Who wanted to be more than good friends. 

He wasn't oblivious to his looks or supposed charm, but why Tony would be interested in someone like him – when he was not only an asshole but probably rather boring compared to the other people Tony spent time with – escaped him. 

“Definitely not. Friendship is probably the last thing on my mind right now.” Relief filled his chest, his breath exiting in a long stream before he refilled his lungs and smiled. Really smiled.

“I'm glad to hear it.” Tony's finger tapped his hand, eyes turning serious. 

“But you don't believe it.” He tried to correct Tony, even though it was partially true, but Tony only smiled and leaned forward. “I know it's a bit crazy. I mean, supers dating? We're probably asking for trouble, and I know the government authorities assigned to us won't love this. But if I started living my life according to how people wanted me to, I would never be happy.” 

“My order will definitely freak out.” Tony stared at him for a minute, tension in his shoulders and eyes unblinking. Great. Did he say something wrong? Why did he even bother with this?

“You'll tell them?”

“Well, if I don't, they will be extremely unhappy when they find out from the news or some big-mouthed kid. I'd rather it come from me.” Now he looked surprised.

“Like... future dates?” Heat burned across his cheeks, but Stephen nodded. Why was Tony looking so lost? He was the one who asked him out. He was the confident playboy of years past.

“Maybe I shouldn't assume there will be anything to tell. I haven't been in the dating scene in years. _Wong_ and the _Cloak_ were giving me advice for tonight.”

“Oh, there will definitely be more. But I was going to wait a week and ask you out. Take it slow because that seemed to be what you were comfortable with. I've noticed how nervous you've been since I asked you out. I didn't want to scare you because I do like you, Stephen. Why else would I want you around so much?” With a wave of confidence, Stephen turned his hand over so their palms were facing each other. And with a smile, Tony pressed their hands together.

“I don't know why you do, but I'm glad. Now, what's for dessert? Just so you know, I have a massive sweet tooth.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Xx


End file.
